


actions speak louder than words; and frankly i think 'i love you' is one of the weakest string of words there is

by lazyeggs



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Domestic Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Healthy Relationships, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, Idiots in Love, Jinyoung is s o f t, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i also wrote it while listening to piano music and rain noises, this fic is the cutest and i started crying writing it, which sparked this plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyeggs/pseuds/lazyeggs
Summary: in which words aren't enough to describe one's aching love for the other, because dammit, he deserves the universe and more.- lowercase intended





	actions speak louder than words; and frankly i think 'i love you' is one of the weakest string of words there is

jinyoung never said so aloud, but jaebum was the world to him. he didn't just  _mean_ the world to him, he  _was_ the world to him. was and always is. the two never said so to the other out loud, because to both of them, words weren't significant. 

_actions speak louder than words._

because actions spoke louder than words, yes, it had always been true for the two of them, not just a shitty tumblr quote, they didn't share any meaningless words of love and affection to the other, because words weren't enough to describe ones love, they said their  _i love you_ 's with actions.

to jinyoung and jaebum,  _i love you_ wasnt a sentence. it wasnt three simple words thrown together lazily to form a half-assed statement. 

their  _i love you_ was interlocking their fingers, stroking the others thumb with their own, a tight hold on the other, but not uncomfortably tight. tight as if the moment could be the last moment they shared together. as if neither of them would live to see the next day, or live to see the other. as if one of them was on the verge of falling, and the grip was the only thing keeping them safe before they fell off the ledge. 

their  _i love you_ was entangling their long, slender legs, bodies huddled as close together as possible, no matter how hot the temperature was. they would press their chests so close together. so close. as if they were stranded in the middle of the antarctic, freezing to death, only having the others body warmth. 

jinyoung's  _i love you_ was stumbling into jaebum's office late at night when the older had been so busy, under-eyes sunken, that he had forgotten what the world 'sleep' meant. it was jinyoung sliding jaebum's phone, notebook, whatever he was so focused on that he couldn't bother to take care of himself, to the side, even unplugging his computer if he had to. it was jinyoung wrapping his arms around the older's torso, instantly feeling soft arms wrap around his neck, lifting up the boy while he breathed softly into the younger's ear, occasionally pressing delicate kisses to his cheek or jaw. it was _s_ troking the boy's hair as he felt his limbs wrapped around him go limp, hearing the older's soft snores. it was carrying the boy to their bedroom, attempting to place him on the silk sheets when he felt jaebum's arms around him tighten, a quiet whine emitting from his lips, crawling into bed with the older. peppering his face with kisses, pressing his forehead against the other's and watching his chest rise and fall until they both fell asleep. until they both fell asleep, hearts beating quickly, fingers interlocked. 

jaebum's  _i love you_ was holding the younger boy tightly, his face pressed against the older's chest. it was jaebum hushing the other when he would attempt to whimper out a soft  _hyung,_ interrupted by the younger's own sobs. it was the way it brought tears to his own eyes seeing the younger trembling in his arms, fist latching onto the fabric of jaebum's hoodie. how jaebum would trail his fingers up and down jinyoung's back, pressing several kisses to the top of his head and counting in groups of sevens for the younger to breathe in-sync with. how jaebum could tell something was wrong if jinyoung even moved his hands in a different way. how he knew the exact way to rub the younger's sweaty skin to calm him from the attack.

_god, jinyoung loved him._

jinyoung was in love with jaebum. he was in love with all of their little moments. 

especially this moment. 

all was quiet, the only noises heard being the heavy rainfall hitting their living room window, the crackling fireplace, and the two boys' soft breathing, perfectly in sync. 

jinyoung propped himself up on his elbows quickly, pressing soft kisses to the wavy hair of the boy who was laying between his legs, head on the younger's chest. jaebum hummed softly in response, softly singing to himself.

jaebum snaked his hand over to gently grasp the other boys' smaller one. he looked up at the younger, who was smiling shyly at the other. jaebum felt his face heat up, bottom lip jutting out into a subtle pout on instinct. 

" _jinyoungie,_ " he whined, dragging the last syllable. "you're staring."

this earned a small chuckle from the younger, who stayed silent for a few moments before adverting his eyes to gaze out the large window, watching the raindrops slide down the glass.

"yeah." was all he said in reply. 

the two stayed like that for either a few minutes, or a few hours. neither of them could keep track of time, not when they were around eachother. when they were around eachother, seconds felt like years. their time together felt like eternities, yet it never felt long enough.

"hyung?" jinyoung asked quietly, looking up at the ceiling. jaebum looked up at his  ~~boy~~ friend and admired his features, forcing his eyes to look away, swallowing the lump in his throat and praying his heart would calm down.

"yeah?"

"you are the cause of my euphoria." he stated simply, voice barely even a whisper.

jaebum thought his heart was beating quickly before, but now he was almost sure he was having a heart attack. 

**Author's Note:**

> i genuinely made myself cry writing this fanfic because god fricking darn it they're so in love. im gonna keep channeling my inner unrequited love into these fics and continue telling myself im over my feelings for this kid hehe.  
> anyways, make sure to comment ur feelings abt this fic cuz i know that i definitely sobbed and im the one who frickin wrote it.  
> as always, make sure to follow me on twt @iazyeggs!! ^^  
> i wub u guys~  
> (p.s. - who noticed the jungkook reference there)  
> \- jackson


End file.
